


Adorable

by IsobelTheroux



Series: FemSlash February 2016 [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Humanized Animatronics, Yuri, fem-Mangle, just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toy Chica and Mangle curl up to watch some videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I suck at titles

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was quiet, the silence broken only by Toy Chica and Mangle's giggles and the occasional meows from a tiny cell phone. The two girls were curled up together, Chica holding the phone out enough so they could both watch as a tiny kitten seemed to play peekaboo.

“No wonder the humans are always using these things,” Mangle stated, eyes glued to the kitten. Their laughter rang through the room again, followed by another chorus of “awws” from the two.

They had borrowed the phone from Jeremy, but hearing Mangle laughing, for the first time in months made Chica wish she never had to give it back. When the video had ended Chica scrolled through the recommendations, clicking on a sleeping fox kit. They watched in relative silence until it ended, the kit waking up with a tiny mewl.

“Who knew foxes could be so adorable,” Mangle murmured. Chica looked over at her friend, watching as her face lit up.

“I did” Chica said, still staring. She smiled as Mangle looked up at her, shock written on her face. Threading their fingers together Chica layed her head on top of Mangles. Mangle was stiff for a moment before loosening up, leaning back into Chica and squeezing her fingers.

“You know, I could get used to this,” Chica whispered into Mangle's hair.

She could hear the smile in Mangle’s voice as she replied. “Me too.”


End file.
